The present invention relates to a universal plastic disposable canister to be used with spraying apparatus having a variety of different configurations. This invention is particularly suited for use with paint sprayers, although it is by no means so limited, and can be used with other sprayable liquids.
Paint sprayers which use metal canisters to hold the paint or lacquer to be sprayed are well known. The metal canisters are reusable and must be cleaned after every use, thereby increasing the time and labor of painting operations. In addition, it takes approximately a pint of solvent, e.g., paint thinner or turpentine, to clean a canister after every use. Solvents are considered hazardous waste and therefore must be disposed of carefully. These factors also add to the cost involved in the use of metal canisters with paint sprayers.
Disposable plastic containers for paint sprayers are known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,845. However, known disposable plastic containers are merely plastic copies of the metal container, using lugs projecting from opposite sides of the mouth of the container to engage a sprayer cover. They do not show the important features of the instant invention, explained in detail below.